Bella's change
by twilight-fedishfreak
Summary: Im really horrible at titles and summaries so basically bella never jumped off the cliff and edward never went to the volturri. But victoria got to bella.
1. 20 years ago

AN: Bella never jumped off the ard never went ot the volturri.

Bella

20 years...20 years since I've heard from Eduard Cullen.Even then I dont

want to see the loook on his face or hear the words the words that he said."It will be as if I never existed"

huh. As if that could ever be.Even _if _I was atill human , that's right _if _.It was 20 years ago that I came home from school only to find charlie dead on the floor with his neck snaped.She didnt even bother with his bood. She was only looking for one thing.Me.I was actually on my way to jakes and I decided to see if charlie had wanted to come. It was dec.12.

It was a cold as the blood that would no longer run through his veins. Cold just as it would be the rest of my life. 3 hours later my heart was still and cold. All I could fell was the pain .The fire that burned through my viens in every part of my body.It was completely unberable.Luarentte was right when he said he would be doing me a favor.Victoria had totured me for what felt like yaers slowly and painfully breaking probobly every bone in my body.Then there were warm worried hands soft caresses as someone held onto me.

Jake says I had been writhling in pain for only 2 days but it felt like forever. Later I had woken up in jakes warm bed.When I finaly came down the hall he engulphed me into a hug but then almost imediatly dropped me.His scent burned my nose and his blood was taunting to me. Calling out to me I heard his pulse quicken as he saw me scratch at my throught.

But to be completey honest I wasnt that uncomfortable sure the scent was prety teasing but it still had a bad after taste that it left on my tongue as I tasted he air.

"Jake I cant take it anymore ! You guys still cringe around me when I walk in the room . You and quil are the only ones who dont seem effected anymore and pual is always trying to kill me!" I sighed and threw up my ahands in a frustrated failed attmpt to get jake to let me out of the house that always left me exasperated.

"I'll be back I promise its no like its gonna be forever.And we have some time I mean you havent aged a bit in 20 years! I promise."We had had this dicussion many times before but I had never gotten this close to braking him down.I of course was presmed dead so I wasnt allowed to go outside of the reservation.Isabella marie swan had been murdered oalong twith marie swan on dec.12 along with charlie swan police chief.

Now there was a perfect bella named Isa.Get it Isa-bella? Ya I know its lame but I couldn think of anything else but that and all the other names just sounded wierd to me with my face."Fine but make sure you come back Im not happy about this bella. Im really not."Jake over the years had grown to sound alot like charlie.Jake wasnt happy about he idea bu teven though he hated the stink he definatly prefered me better when I was still within seeing distance of him.

I had already saved up the money and went packing to france. Originally i had thought about going over to denali but I wasnt sure about running into the cullens and I definatly didint want to have them knowing about my change.

Eduard didnt want me then he wouldnt want me now.I couldnt handle _that_ again. I mean how many times can you mngle a heart? Even a dead one.

So I headed toward france. Since I dont sleep my new apartment was already set up. I draw now one of my many talents. No. Not those talents. I dont know if I have speacial talents due to being a vampire I never tried. Although I have had alot of practice in the patience department I dont know how long I could stand it! Any way i draw now and mostly of my memories ones that I dont remember to well and want to keep forever.But mostly just of me and him our medow the field. That day.the day that he left. The days after he left. The day I died.I might open up a gallery after graduation. yep.Graduation again I cant believe that im gonna be going back to highschool.Like I didnt have enough right? But what else am I supposed to do with the endlessness?

So im going back to junior year the year that everything in my life changed. where all those fairytale stories canme true and landed on my face with a happily never after .So grabing my backpack off the floor and running outside to my buetifully polished motorcycle fit for me it was a Harley Black Widow that jake would have loved and I promised he could ride when I came back. I got ther in under two minutes which was fine with me . I ent to my first period and read one of my favorite books.Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespear.Oh and by the way Im not always this dull. Its just today is a special day. Today just so happens to be December 12.


	2. PIXIES ARE REAL

My homeroom is packed! I sit next to this dorky kid in the back that remindes me of Eric from

Forks high, his name is John. Then there is of course Mark. Where to start with him? Hmm.

Oh ya he's my roomate sweet, sensible, kind goodlooking and my favorite gay! He had one of

those things were you get devorsed from your parents type thing. I dont know what its called but

he owns an apartment down here and is letting me stay free! Also another cool thing is he doesnt

let anybody clean the house. One less thing for me to worry about he says that other people take

too long and wouldnt get the job done right. Little does he know being a vampire has its quirks. He's

really cool. The kind of friend that you could tell anything to. Except of course"im a vampire" but thats

beside the point.Anyway I was actually letting my mind wander earlier today and I remembered that

one time a guy named aro came asking about my "gifts" he wanted me to join the volturi something

about a huge vampire coven that could use my maybe talents where had I heard that name? at

the time I hadnt known of any yet, butI started making a list of them in my mind.

1) mind control

which I find kinda scary but Im getting used to it .Some times I do it without even relizing it. The other day

I had gone out and there was a man in front of me in the line at the store. The guy just wouldnt move!

So I thought about him moving and he did! that may come in handy.

2) I can control the elements...earth , wind , fire and water

That one was actually really cool finding out . I was sitting in the lake and thinking. When I moved my hand

there was a smal little wave. At first I thought my actuall hand had made it but then I relized my hand was

out of the water. I started practicing and started using other things to test out my theory so far so good.

That's all ive gotten too so far I dont recall any stories of a vampire having more than one abillity , I could have

more and not even know it yet! I guess thats something to pass the time.

"Isa , come sit over here" my thoughts being disturbed by mark's voice. Oh well there are only five minute of lunch

left anyway. I got up and disposed of my tray of untouched food.

" Hey mark slow down there."

Mark was waving his hands in the air as if I was going to dissappear. Then I relized that I had also felt like that

around Edward that he was a dream and could vanish at any moment. While waking to his group from the side my

eye caught the fleeting glips of a small pixie like figure with the grace a ballerina would kil for! I did a double take

and she was gone. Okay I must be loosing it. Shaking my head from side to side I walked over to mark who was

patiently waiting like a trained dog. I suddered to think that Edward had thought I might have looked like that to him too

"Isa Im gonna be showing the new kids the welcome wagon okay? They will be at our house you can come if you want

but you dont have to. After all I live with you."

Great now I can go out and get a couple of things Ill skip biology and head over the art store now.

"Okay mark thats fine dont wait up okay ill be at the supply store."

"okay later then.bye"

"bye mark"

I started towrds my bike when a silver bubbly laugh caught my ears. Only one person had that laugh.As I slowly turned around

I saw a small pixie like figure once again the perfect walk and the short spikey hair. No. It couldnt. Could it?And just like that

she was out of site. With that said I ran to my bike and shredded down the school parking lot.


	3. New students

I had skipped biology and went into town. I got a whole bunch of supplies diffrent

range brushes charcols and junk. It was a nice store, I had brought my sketch book

so that way I could find the right one. I got 3 cards from gallery agents saying that

I had 'true potential'. They called my doodles art. I might do it too. As I dragged my

bike in ya _in _the house mark told me that even thought this

is a good place it was still good to keep valubales _inside_ the house. So I did.

I barley got inside of the door when I heard it again. The laugh.Buetiful grace full

silvery and bubbly like no other sound in the world. I dragged the bike into the

livingroom and mark was laughing along with all the magical sounds coming from

kids our age.5 to be exact , a tall curvy brunette , a broad guy with curly hair.

A blonde and a guy with the best hair in the world...oh and of course a cute little pixie

looking girl with red hair and black highlights. I could only see thier backs, so I tried

to sneak past them but mark had sobered up from his fit of laughter as he loked up

he said "hey Isa come on over here! I heard you got cards lemme see! she's an

artist you know." he sounded like a proud brownie mother."No. Really its nothing ,

I got to go anyway and I wouldnt want to disturb you.

" I knew my argument was useless so I was already at the table handing him the cards.

As I turned around and examend the faces of my once 'family' I saw them all stiffen .

I didnt need edward's gift to know they could tell they knew me from somewhere but

couldnt tell form where.Other than thier hair with the exception of Jasper and Edward

they all looked the same as always. They probobly would be able to tell who I was

if I hadnt changed my look.I now had an emo cut black with purple and blue highlights

in it. I now had a bigger wardrobe as well. I was sporting my favorite skirtnot too short

and a black and white hooded top with a vest and my favorite skate shoes .My make up

was mascara with eyeliner and lipgloss.

"Hey Im Isa."

Mark did the introductions telling me everyones name and year."Oh and they are going

to be staying the night isnt that great! I cant wait" no doubt thinking about Emmett in his

under wear. Ewwww, great now I have to ignor them for another couple of hours. After

dinner was done jasper and emmett came up to me asking with vampire speed and

lowness if I was a vampire. Silly me still looked around even though to a human the

whole thing would have flashed by like nothing and answered yes.After a while of sitting

in my room Alice an Rosalie walked in.

"Can we sleep in here?"

"Sure" after about 2 in the morning alice started pacing talking to rosalie asking why I

wouldnt go to bed

. Then mark fell asleep and as I packed my stuff up and turned to tell her she beat me to it.

"Sorry. I know now . I had a v-"

"vision. figured.bye" I figured I might as well tease them while I had the chance right?

who wouldnt? As she raised her eyebrows I just laughed and hung in the middle of the doorway.  
" I know more bout you than you think alice" I let an evil smile play across my lips while her face looked

shocked."your not going to ellaborate ont at one are you?"

"Nope"


	4. Bella?

**hey you guys...i know its short but i promised an update so, well here it is.enjoy and review!**

**disclaimer:i dont own any of the buetifull wonderful yummy people!i wish...ya.**

Isa left, Alice was worried

Isa left, Alice was worried. She had just replayed the scene in her head for me. Who was this girl? Aside the fact she was a vampire, she couldn't have known who we were. And what of Alice's gift?

"Edward, get up here. Now."

Alice's thought's drifted through my mind, oh, how I missed Bella. She was dead now, of course. My fault for leaving Bella. Now I'll never see her blush again, hear her heart beating, even if secretly. But I now all of a sudden feel like I've found her. There was something about Isa that truly reminded me of Bella. I'd been holding my breath all evening for a bet made (me, Jazz, +Emmet) but when I took in a breath. No. It couldn't be.

My Bella's scent was in here! "Yah, I know," as if Alice could read my thoughts. "And look at this," Alice walked around to Isa's closet. There was a box with CD's, books, and sketches. I recognized some of those things Bella also had had. The books Romeo + Juliet, The Notebook, and Wuthering Heights.

The sketches looked like an artist did them I gasped as Jasper went through them. They were of us. Of me and my Bella. Our meadow. Then Victoria. Thinking of her name made me want to break something. Hard cold eyes that could send chills down the most fearless of beings. Her hunger and desire for Bella's blood was clear inside her blazing crimson eyes. How she could show such emotion in her work was unfathomable.

So this is what I had left poor Bella to. My angel, whom I left to protect from such monsters. Whose eyes should never see or know of such impurity. Then a sketch of Bella's dying. Her skin pale, no blush in her cheeks. Her eyes were twisted in agonizing pain. Oh no. Victoria had killed my Bella. My angel.

She was a vampire now. But her eyes were brown? If only I stayed. Not tried to force her into normal human life. She'd still be with me, safe and warm. She'd still have a definite soul. By 7:30 Mark had said she'd probably just go back to school.

"The girl never sleeps! She's always going out to the park or the ocean. She sits out there and draws or reads."

Alice was excited to get to school. She wanted to get to Bella. I did too, don't get me wrong but she didn't seem to want to talk to us as much. For she would have stayed, even told us. Instead she ran out of the house as soon as Mark was asleep.

I hope she can forgive me. Does she believe I do not love her? I hope not, I would give anything for my angel to take back her monster. My heart has and always will belong to her.


	5. questions and visitors

Questions and Visitors….beautiful…

Bella POV

I walked into homeroom and set down my stuff. Then I turned to give Mark the math homework he "forgot" to do, and ran straight into my favorite chest. Edward grabbed my elbows to steady me.

"Why, hello there Isa. I didn't know you and I had homeroom together." I knew that look. It was that I-know-what's-going-on-but-I-won't-break-first look. It was that too innocent, but not innocent enough look, you know?

"Oh, hello Edward, I wasn't aware of that either. How funny." I noticed Edward was still holding my elbows. I looked down at his hands and waited patiently. He chuckled and released me. There was a free seat next to mine. Edward motioned toward it and tilted his head as he began to speak. I was nervous that he might now recognize me. No. He couldn't. I looked completely different. I was a vampire for crying out loud!

"May I sit with you?" his voice was oozing out charmingly, his sparkling eyes intense. I knew what he was doing. He was dazzling me. Trying to at least. He probably knew to work harder, knowing that my vampireness would take some of it away.

"Um…ya, sure. Go ahead." How could he do that? It's not fair. He smiled down at me, getting very close, looking deeply into my eyes. I was afraid of what he would see. Would he recognize me? And if he did, what would happen? Nothing, Bella. Nothing would happen. He didn't want you then, he won't want you now. Best not get hopeful. Didn't someone once say that if you don't set high expectations, you can never get disappointed. Right? Right. I felt my eyes getting cold. Edward must have seen as well because he sighed and sat down mumbling his thanks as I walked away, The rest of the day went by relatively smoothly. If you don't consider the fact that at least one vampire was in each of my classes. And I do mean at least one. All day long, I was bombarded with questions like "where did you live before?" "How old are you?" and of course "What is your diet?" for how long? It was infuriating. At first I ignored them. Then I just started telling them as little as possible.

"So you've been a vampire how long?" We (The Cullens and I) "20 years." were walking back to Mark's place, and we were having a recap of all today. "And how long have you hunted animals?" "Since I became a vampire. My first hunt was an animal." I was very proud of my dieting background.

"Really. Wow. How long did it take you until you were able to be around people again?"

"As soon as I woke up. I've never really had a problem with that. My thirst doesn't get out of control."

"Fascinating."

"Wonderful."

"Incredible."

"Very. You must be very strong." Edward hadn't yet said a word, so to hear his voice startled me.

"Oh, um…ya. I guess. I don't know. You guys are the only vampires I've met. Of course besides that Aro guy, but that's different. I didn't know hi-."

"What Aro guy?" Edward's voice was hard and raw when he spoke. It surprised me. His voice held so much emotion in it.

"I don't know, some guy named Aro. He said he worked with the Volturi. He was a real creep. Asking me all this stuff about me and my powers. At the time, I didn't know I had any. So I just told him that and he went away." We got up to the front door of the complex and as I was about to turn to say 'goodbye', They all walked up and Alice surprisingly had a key.

"You guys live here now?" Everyone just nodded and smiled. Oh, great. Not only did I have to hide my heartache at school, but here at home as well. All of the sudden, Jasper gave me a glance, and a wave of calm washed over me. Crap. Now I'm gonna have to explain why I was all melancholy. I totally forgot about Jasper's gift. We walked in silence up to the third floor. Then as I turned, so did they.

"What? Did you guys like move in next door or something?" and just by the looks on their faces, I knew the answer and I didn't want to hear it.

"No, wait, don't tell me. I already know." Alice

Was smiling so hugely, I thought her face would crack.

"Hey I thought I was supposed to be the psychic." She laughed her bubbly laugh and opened our door. Me and Mark's.

"I don't want to know how you got a key. I really don't." I shook my head dramatically, but laughed a little. I was half way in the door, when Alice stopped directly in front of me. I slammed into her and staggered back. Edward caught me before I fell. He was still holding me when his hands tightened around my arms and he started to growl.

"Edward…what-?" I didn't even have time to finish my sentence when a small child like face rounded the corner with Aro.

"Hello Isa. And how, may I ask, are you?


	6. where is he

Where is he

Where is he?

There was a certain eerie smugness to his voice that sounded very scary and threatening, but also incredibly annoying.

"Just fine Aro, and how are you?" The girl I now recognized as Jane stepped forward. I wasn't sure about her gift. I knew it had something to do with inflicting pain, but I wasn't sure how it worked. She gave me an angelic smile while Aro explained.

"I'm here to do a few tests. You see , we came to visit again, but two things happened. 1) You weren't there, and 2) a lonely werewolf was separated from his pack. We just thought we'd bring him home for you." I gasped and started to say something very unlady-like, when Edward growled viciously.

"Careful dear Edward. It's not polite to growl." Jane's smile had long since faded and turned into a grimace.

"I can't-she's not…nothing. Just nothing. She didn't even flinch." Aro looked at me excitedly.

"Now, now dear. None of us can use our talents against her either!" Edward's growling had subsided and he started falling to the ground, grunting. His features twisted with obvious agony and pain.

"Edward!" my voice was several octaves higher than normal. "What's the matter? What's happening?" then all of the sudden, the only people standing were me, Aro, and Jane.

"Stop! Stop it! Now! Please!" Edward leaned into me.

"It's okay, Bella. We are fine." I looked back and forth from Aro and Jane to the Cullens who were now practically in the fetal position, writhing in pain. I looked at Jane and focused my attention there, blocking out everything but her and the Cullens. In a matter of seconds, she doubled over on the ground shrieking, and the Cullens looked like they would go into shock. They started getting up slowly, like if they moved too quickly, they would be on the floor again. Now that I knew they were safe, I turned my attention back to Jane.

"Where is he? Where?" When Aro didn't answer, I concentrated harder.

"Come on, Aro. I'll give you your friend for mine. Where is he? Who was it?" He didn't answer. Jane screamed louder, rolling on the ground.

"No-nobody. I never took anyone." I knew he was lying. Something told me he was. It made me angry.

"You know eventually she'll die! Where is he?" I stepped toward him yelling and growling. Quickly, in extra vampire speed, Aro grabbed a phone, said a few words, and the door opened. 3 big guys came in with one nicely built 14 year old. Jaden, Quil's son. Jaden looked so much like Jade (his mom), but had Quil's werewolf build. I immediately released Jane and ran for Jaden, who ran for me. The look in his eyes was of pure horror. He had a couple of bruises, but other than that, he looked unharmed. I noticed he wrinkled his nose a little, and the Cullens a lot. But we stayed wrapped in each other's arms.

"Did they hurt you"? My voice came out as relieved as I felt.

"No, Aunt B. I'm okay, but it was so scary." Alice actually cooed with sympathy.

"Poor thing, the stuff you must have seen." He was fighting tears now, as I shushed and rocked him in my arms. I picked him up, carried him to the couch, and set him in my lap.

"I haven't slept in 4 days. It was horrible. I kept having nightmares. Those poor people! Aunt B, I'm so glad you're not like them! Their eyes! Oh." I rocked back and forth, comforting my nephew.

"I know, baby. I know. I'm glad I'm not like that too. Shhh. There now. You're back with me. No one will ever touch you. Okay? You're safe now. Shhh." I whispered words of comfort to him until he fell asleep crying. I got up and took him to my room, thanking God that there were no windows. I wouldn't have to worry too much. I kissed hid forehead and shut the door. Edward's and the Cullens eyes were on me the whole time. I went to make a call.


	7. Cat's out of the bag

Cat's Out of the Bag

Cat's Out of the Bag

Edward POV

"Hey Jake, It's me, Bella….ya, J's here. He's fine. He was pretty shaken. Look, it's Thursday. Give him a day or two with me. I'll drop him off to you on Sunday?...ya thanks. Bye Jake. Tell Quil and Jade not to worry. I got 'em. Ya, bye." Bella hung up the phone and silently walked up to us. We had all began to hold our breath while Bella breathed as steadily as normal. Amazing. She really was something. My Bella.

"Well, I guess cat's out of the bag then, huh? I probably have some explaining to do."

"Ya think?" Emmett had a tendency to be rude even to our beloved Bella.

"Ya thanks, Emmett. I mean I wasn't expecting a warm welcome back, but I didn't think I'd get the cold shoulder."

"I can't believe I can't make her blush anymore. How boring is that gonna be?"

"Ya, and uh, like the fact that vampires and werewolves are supposed to be mortal enemies. Not babysitters, hm?" Alice's curious little eyes caught my gaze, but ignored the clear warning sign. I wanted Bella to tell us. Not us drag it out of Bella. She had doubts about us knowing her. I didn't want that. I loved her. I always would. I'd remember to tell her first thing.


	8. Am I worth wanting to be killed?

Hey guys,

sorry to disappoint, no I'm not back, this isn't a new chapter obviously but I am in dire need of a beta. Im looking through profiles and hoping one of them will be able to help me out but if any of you know of anyone who is a good beta, let me know. If you know anyone who would like to strip a story apart and rebuild it into a shiny new toy, _please _me know. Really, they don't even have to be into Twilight, though it may help. Anything, any help is appreciated. Really.


End file.
